No Match for the Androids
No Match for the Androids (誰にも奴らを止められない... Z戦士全滅か!?, Darenimo Yatsura wo Tomerarenai... Zetto Senshi Zenmetsu ka!?) is the eleventh episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred thirty-sixth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on April 22, 1992. Its original American air date was September 28, 2000. Summary The episode begins with Future Trunks attacking Android 18 with the sword but she blocks the attack and in doing so chips Future Trunks' sword. Android 17 then enters the fray and gives Future Trunks a beating. Tien Shinhan and Piccolo also enter the battle but Android 17 takes care of both the Z Fighters and has Tien under his mercy. Vegeta then tries to attack 17 but the attack proved useless. Then Future Trunks regains consciousness and tries to attack 18 but then she throws Vegeta right at Future Trunks knocking both Super Saiyans out. Krillin is looking on in shock when he spots Android 16 who is enjoying the beauty of the nature around him. Meanwhile at the battle Piccolo comes out to help the ailing Tien from the grip of Android 17 but Android 17 knocks Piccolo out. At the same time Vegeta refuses to give up with another blast but he pays for it as Android 18 gives him a kicking. Vegeta who is now out of energy reverts from his Super Saiyan form. Krillin (the only one left standing) is greeted by the Androids. Android 17 explains that they (the Androids) are only after Goku and not anyone else. Gohan is approaching his father’s house when Bulma tells him that Trunks needs to be changed so to head to Capsule Corporation. Gohan was sad to leave his father behind but knew he would come back for him later. Back at the abandoned highway, Krillin tries to reason with the Androids that Goku had done nothing to them and that going after him would be morally wrong. Android 17 then explains to Krillin that finding Goku is a game. Android 16 also said that he was programmed to kill Goku. Then the three Androids go off to find Goku. Before they leave, Android 18 kisses Krillin on the cheek. Major Events *The Z Fighters are effortlessly defeated by Androids 17 and 18. *The Androids leave the Z Fighters alone after knocking them out (instead of killing them) and begin their search for Goku. *Android 18 kisses Krillin. *Turtle saves Maron from Beach Dudes Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), Piccolo (Fused with Nail) and Tien vs. Android 18 and Android 17 *Turtle vs. Beach Dudes Trivia *This episode marks 18's first show of affection toward Krillin, an action which leads to the two becoming married and having a child. *This episode also features Turtle's only fight in the entire series (although it is anime-only). He defends Maron's honor against beach guys. *Android 18 steps on Vegeta's arm crushing him underfoot. ( the part when he's screaming) Gallery 017hit n.jpg|Android 17 stops Future Trunks Android18Ep136.png|Android 18 Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z